dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bill Cipher
Bill Cipher is the main antagonist of the Disney cartoon Gravity Falls. HI, MORTALS! Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Saitama VS Weirdmageddon (Alongside other monsters, Complete) *Freddy Krueger VS Bill Cipher (Complete) *Bill Cipher vs Kazoo Kid (Complete) *Enerjak vs Bill Cipher Possible Opponents *Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *''Undertale'' **Flowey **Sans **Chara **Asriel Dreemurr *Dimentio (Paper Mario) *''Dragon Ball'' **Frieza **Beerus *''Marvel'' **Shuma-Gorath **Thanos **Galactus *''DC Comics'' **Emperor Joker **Darkseid **Anti-Monitor **Mister Mxyzptlk *Unicron (Transformers) *''Asura's Wrath'' **Asura **Chakravartin *Aku (Samurai Jack) *Darth Sidious (Star Wars) *Uncle Grandpa (...) *RED (NES Godzilla Creepypasta) *Popeye (...) *Madoka Kaname (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) *Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Arceus (Pokémon) *Lord Vortech (LEGO Dimensions) *Grim Reaper (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Nightmare (Kirby) *Yung Venuz (Gun Godz) *Cthulhu (Cthulhu Mythos) So Far Stats * Wins: 2 * Losses: 1 * Ties: 0 Quotes Saitama VS Weirdmageddon (GameboyAdv) * "WHAT THE HECK?!" Bill exclaiming when Xanthar crashes into his pyramid temple * "AS A MATTER OF FACT I AM! I DO WONDER, HOW'D YA KILL THOSE GUYS SO EASILY?" Bill answering Saitama's question before asking how did he manage to kill his army * "WELL HOWEVER YOU DID IT, IT ISN'T GONNA WORK ON ME!" Bill before his battle with Saitama begins * "WELL THAT DIDN'T TAKE L-WHAT?!" Bill discovering Saitama is alive after he thought he had crushed him with his fist * "I'M GONNA LEVEL THIS WHOLE TOWN JUST TO KILL YOU!" Bill's Villainous Breakdown and last words Freddy Krueger VS Bill Cipher (Wolverine-Man) * "And I'm very, very happy you're using me for the first time, Wolverine-Man! Seriously, it's such an honor!" Bill breaking the fourth wall and thanking Wolverine-Man for using him on a Fanon Wiki for the first time * "Oh yes, I do! You're gonna pit me against that pizza-face senpai called Freddy Krueger!' '''And you're gonna have me win, right?" Bill to Wolverine-Man before his opponent Freddy Krueger appears * "Uh, Freddy, this is a b-word. (An image of a female dog appears beside him) Do we really look the same to you? And watch your language, buddy." Bill when Freddy calls him a bitch * "I agree." Bill before fighting Freddy * "AAH! MY EYE!" Bill after Freddy impales his body with his clawed glove * "I knew you were powerful, but I didn't know you were this dumb! HAHAHAHA!" Bill mocking Freddy for believing that he had won * "No little Freddies for you in the future! HAHAHA!" Bill after telekinetically striking Freddy in the groin with a street lamp * "Not again! I just regenerated that eye!" Bill receiving a fireball to the eye from Freddy * "Grrr! That darn teleporting thing again! This guy is not only a dumb pizza-face, but he's also a cheater as well! AAAAGH!" Bill ranting about Freddy's teleporting ability as he searches for the Springwood Slasher until his target throws a fireball as his back * "You have officially ticked me off! Do you have any idea when I'm like, WHEN. I'M. '''MAD?!'" Bill's first stage of his Villainous Breakdown * "RRRRRR! THAT IS IT! YOU! ARE! ''DONE!!!" Bill's second and final stage of his Villainous Breakdown when Freddy taunts him * "Sorry Freddy, but I can't have fun with you in the way, so I pretty much gotta kill you now. It's been nice knowing ya, Freddy!" Bill to Freddy before throwing him into the Sun, killing him for good * "Inhabitants of this world, I present to you...Weirdmageddon! 'HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!'''" Bill announcing Weirdmageddon after killing Freddy Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Villains Category:TV Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Aliens Category:Gods Category:Near-Immortal Category:Combatants who can fly Category:Wrathful Characters Category:Deceased Combatants Category:Monster Category:Demon Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Fire Users Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Complete Monster Category:Psychopaths Category:Big Bad Category:Comedic Characters Category:Insane Combatants Category:Elementals Category:Magic Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Bigger Bads Category:Archenemy Category:Supreme Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Cartoon Fight Club Characters